


Companion

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Christmas Spirit [2]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch how Vanessa plan the perfect surprise for Christmas. ( Prequel of "Sharing")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the Prequel of "Sharing". It will make more sense if you read that one first.  
> ... I have seriously no excuse for this fic, except that there is never enough Vanessa x The Creature in this world. Of course Penny Dreadful is not mine... And I still have no beta ;)

               When Sir Malcom had told her that he wanted to organize a Christmas dinner. Vanessa had been pleasantly surprised. It would warm up the house, as well as all of their hearts. They were a lonely bunch of misfits kept at bay by their secrets.

An idea had sprung in her mind. She knew that all of her friends would be here… All of her friends deserved to have a proper Christmas, with delicious meals cooked by Sembene, and a nice leather couch to linger in. Yes, _all_ of her friends.

                She left the house. Christmas Eve was in two days, and there were things that had to be done. She went down, down to the shelter, where she knew she would find her friend. He was there, sitting as always, hidden alone in the dim light.

As always, he was shy and polite. As always, she felt serene when she was near him. He had this aura only sad people have. The beauty of the dead.

At first, when he heard Vanessa’s offer, the Creature refused. He had the same arguments as he has for everything. His eyes, his skin, his manners… Yet Vanessa would have none of this. She took him by the hand and taught him. How to take a lady’s coat off. How to hold a champagne glass. Which fork you had to use first. She only stopped talking when she realised he was not listening anymore but only looking at her hands. She wondered for a moment if, bathed in the candlelight she was as beautiful to him as he was to her.

“You won’t remember any of this when the time comes.” She said with a fond smile.

“I’ll try Miss Ives. I’ll rehearse.”

She laughed.

“I was not serious. You will be perfect. Tomorrow, we will finish to transform you into the finest gentleman.” She lightly kissed her cheek under the severe glare of a nun, and left. She would be back to pick him up the next day.

                At five o’clock, she was back at the shelter. He was in the same exact spot as the day before, and when he looked at her she could have sworn she saw hope in those yellow eyes. They left together, and he walked awkwardly as she took his arm.

Together, the climbed into her carriage and stopped at a classy shop to buy him clothes. Vanessa insisted on trying quite a number of jackets, while he tried to disappear at every opportunity. If he could have faded in the shadows, he would have. Finally, they –Vanessa- chose, a black, simple yet elegant outfit. She let him keep his black coat over it. During the ride back to the shelter he confessed feeling insecure and doubtful. About her idea, and mostly about himself. He kept telling her that he did not fit, did not belong. Before they parted ways, she silenced him by saying that he was doing it for her.

                The next day, Vanessa knew that she must have looked peculiar to the guests, smiling at her own little plan and staying in her room. She grinned at her ghosts and demons, too caught up in her plan to care about them. After a long bath, she took hours to find a dress. She wanted to be perfect, when she would pass the door at his side. She wanted to be glowing like the stars in the poems, to give him confidence. She had told Sir Malcolm that she would bring a surprise guest, a friend of hers, and he had warmly welcomed the idea. She had also told Sembene, knowing she could trust his silence. She had told him much more than to anybody else. His name, what they had done… He had just smiled and nodded. Of course, there was no telling what would be the reactions of the other guests. She just, for once, hoped for the best as she left.

                When she arrived at the shelter, he was reading. She knew it was a way for him to relax, to forget his nervousness. He was wearing his new clothes, and she could tell that he had tried to comb his hair. They greeted each other, and she extended her arm. The snow was falling outside, and they climbed in the carriage. Not once did his eyes leave hers, and when the driver dropped them off before the house, Vanessa and the Creature shared a warm smile. Arm in arm, they were both nervous. As she knocked on the door, they breathed at the same time, eyes locked.

The door opened. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic, and don't forget: a comment or a kudo = a baby seal saved <3


End file.
